The Ones Left
by WordlessNeeds
Summary: Derek runs mad after Laura died and finds safety and comfort where he didn't expect it until it turns...strange. Bless you for comments!


Derek was already used to staying alone at home, since his sister would be travelling for months. He had a day-to-day routine since he was sixteen and was rather distracted when Laura disturbed his peace. But he forgave her and she knew that, because they were the only one they had left, except the half dead body of Uncle Peter vegetating in the hospital.

When Laura had left, Derek often visited him without her knowing, although he was more hurt then relieved by seeing Peter still alive in his rather lifeless condition, but it was still better than nothing.

On his visits he never spoke to Peter, 'cause there was nothing to talk about. No people, no life that's worth being mentioned. No words left to express the emptiness to that empty mind. Derek didn't have the hope in Peter returning to him, to him and Laura, of course. He didn't encourage him in fighting his injuries and finally moving his paralyzed body again. It'd have just been painful to wait for nothing, like waiting for the dead to return. It's pointless and frustrating.

So Derek always just sat there, next to the leftovers of his beloved Uncle, watching TV or even reading a book at some times. He didn't dare to look long enough at him. His mere presence was all Derek could take, although there seemed to be more about it. There was still this silent wish, this childhood fairytale hiding in the back of his mind, that his touch, the pure and innocent touch of his hand might transform his energy of life into Peter and vitalize his Uncle back to life. It made Derek hate himself even more so he preferred not giving it any deeper thoughts and prevented touching Peter. There was just room for one gaze and a short greeting. As unshaken as his attitude seemed, it was all due to restricting his feelings. Locking them behind a door in a small room in his mind and just glare from afar, so he could carry on without being overpowered by wild, inexorable emotions. Sealed away together with dead memories behind his mental horizon.

But the night of Laura's death came and when he saw her dead body Derek fell into a numbing trance. Like a madman he buried the smashed creature, the strong big sister, the only one left. After the grave was covered and the smell of Laura's clotting blood weakened, Derek's attention was drawn off when he got aware of that burned ruin right behind him. The scent of charred roof and rotten parquet floor, the howling sound of it, crying at the windy force. Things that were blanked out for years, but returned in an unbearable strong intensity after Derek's realization:

'_It's empty,_

_A lonely leftover, just like me, just like the him in the hospital._

_Half-burned and crushed, but still alive and creaking, breathing._'

He felt his legs running from this emptiness, running away from the screaming silence inside these wooden walls, inside him. Running until the animal took over and he wolfed out, running faster, but too slow for his thoughts to not keep up. So they smashed him down at the edge of the forest, into the dry leaves on the floor. Starting to scream and beat the earth, in which he had just bedded his sister.

The one left, steadily distracting his peace of daily routine. Now he couldn't forgive her anymore. Now he was the one left. He was the leftover.

This awareness let him pent for air. Hyperventilating with a rushing, heavily hurting beat in his chest, he turned back into human form, weak and tired of weakening.

Concentrating on his breathing, Derek returned to consciousness and realized he had run the whole way to Peter's hospital. He looked around incredulously.

_Why here?_ Curiosity sprouted inside him. Of all places filled with memories his body could have rushed to, it chose the one with the living puppet. He ran from one empty shell to another, so typical. With no idea what to do or where else to go, Derek decided to visit his only relative. There must be a reason for his body to rush here, although he felt uncomfortable finding out, there was nothing he could fear anymore, nothing was worse then what had already happened. It was all he had right then.

Before walking into civilization Derek controlled his clothing of any blood traces from the dead body. The dirt on his jeans was not too grave and the nurses often saw him visiting his Uncle with mud on the shoes or even on the jacket. Although he got some strange looks at first, it was not like anyone dared to stand against the dark face and complain. So everyone soon got used to the dirty nephew.

After entering the hospital and applying for the visit, he went up the smelly way through the corridors to the known room. Derek still felt the intensity of his wolf-out tingling in his body. Some hairiness on his arms hadn't completely grow back to normal and the medical scent, which was sometimes even hard to bear for humans, was rather unpleasant nearly sickening Derek today. But he was too tense to deal with this smelly issue, only thinking about entering this room, closing the door and seeing what might await his mad-running mind.

In front of the room, Derek listened but just heard one heart-beat behind the door, so he entered without hesitation or polite knocking but closed the door silently to prevent drawing attention from outside. Today Peter was sitting in the wheel chair in front of the window. It made scene, that the nurses changed the body position, so that parts would not become overstressed or even sore. Still it was scary for visitors to see their family or friends being set like human-size puppets. It still occurred to Derek, but it was not distracting him anymore like it did at first.

However the thought was kicked out as soon as it popped up 'cause the curiosity began scratching inside Derek's mind again, nearly piercing through and breaking the seal. Ignoring it's danger he stepped forward to the window, gazing at the silent silhouette of motionless Peter. Standing next to the wheel chair at the great window Derek kept on staring at the man, unable to stop, like a curious child waiting for one muscle to twitch, so it could burst out in excitement. He spoke up, "Hello Uncle" -no reaction. A bit of disappointment, but also relief filled him. Not everything went upside down in this chaos. It was like a proof to him that he was not going crazy. His mind went silence and Derek could calm down. At least so he could turn his sight from Peter to the garden outside the window.

"Laura is dead, killed by something inhuman" Derek realized he was talking after the words were already out. His thoughts had sprung out without any control. Surprised by himself, he shortly listened to reassure being alone with his Uncle. He sighed out heavily to fall silent for a moment and then speak up again, "There are none of us left anymore" Derek's voice fained painfully, "You and me, that's left of a family. Just us" the sentence broke up, oppressing sounds of weakness. Derek lowered his head, hands supporting him against the window frame. Some moments of quietness passed and he moved to take a chair and sat next to Peter, looking out of the window together.

This place was strange. It had never been as comfortable to Derek as his home. He felt uneasy towards his Uncle, although he chose to come here. But today it seemed like an inner asylum to him, a place he could safely rearrange his thoughts and tidy up his mess of a mind. Maybe it was the loneliness that drove Derek to his last relative, instead of staying in this corpse of a house, a cold fouling memory that has no vitality without Laura alive. And he had believed he could have lived alone. Derek would have laughed at himself for this dump attitude, but he already felt his inner walls crack dangerously.

No comforting words, let alone any caring arms to hold on to. No one and nothing he could take afford of right now and from now on. Again and again telling him this harsh truth, digging it deep down his insides to brick another room, another shelter against emotional outbursts.

Without Derek noticing the hours past by until a nurse bumped into the room, widening her eyes, as she recognized the surprised nephew, "Oh, I'm sorry but visiting time is long over. I guess they forgot to tell you."

"No, I am sorry. I didn't notice how time passed by", Derek glanced to Peter beside him, trying to find words for a goodbye. He didn't want to leave. There was only the wooden skeleton he could've returned to, a squeaking cage with its scent of the lost and the left.

Suddenly the nurse broke the silence and drew Derek back into the room, "You know what? You can help me to take him to bed", he threw an irritated look at the woman, "I'll show you how." As he had to blink, Derek noticed himself still staring holes into her, so he averted his gaze, stood up and just nodded as an answer.

With an awkward impression, 'cause he wasn't used to being ordered around, Derek obeyed the nurse's instruction and handled stiff Puppet-Peter very clumsily to the point that the nurse rather yelled than complained about his treatment. "Gosh, boy! That's no plank to push around. It's a human being, your Uncle in particular. Now lay him down on the bed, so we can change clothes first." It needed some seconds again for the message reach Derek, changing from annoyed into confused starring one, "Clothes?"

The nurse responded sarcastically, "Yeah, or would you like him rather sleeping all naked?" Derek's face turned even weirder "Or may I assume you feel uncomfortable undressing a man?" Derek, distracted by the image of a nude Peter, struggled to answer her dismissive undertone, "No-...It's no problem. I was just…unprepared."

The woman threw a look and added a "Sure" and Derek had to contain his anger. _'You got some luck, human!'_

As the angry but deeply concentrating boy took off his Uncle's jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, it was like a bottle of odor was distributed across the whole room. Derek inhaled deeply, as it was a wolf's automatism, and paused by all its intensity, by Peter's scent.

"Oh, come on boy! Don't act so timid. Until you get it over with this, I'm gonna fetch a clean pajama from the basement. Just be gentle!" With this sentence the nurse left and Derek just heard the click of the shot door, without taking eyes off Peter.

'_This tortured body, half burned, though still well-built, still evaporating the dominant scent of an alpha, attracting other werewolves, especially lower categories, betas and omegas, which are easily attracted due to their natural subordination, attracted, just like me.'_

The thought made Derek shrink back but his urge to touch was stronger so his hand reached out for Peter's chest and instead of hearing, now he felt the heartbeat bumping against the flat of his hand, speeding up Derek's own heart out of excitement. He continued touching and started to take off the shirt by slowly stroking from Peter's shoulders down to his arms, feeling the heat of Peter's firm muscles. They hadn't lost any of their aesthetics by the burn scars or over the past years of inactivity, so Derek felt a bustle of desire building up in his chest, panting for air and wanting more skin contact, more alpha heat, more and more of Peter.

As the shirt was off Derek observed Peter's whole upper part of the body, which seemed to be steaming off heat and sweet scent making Derek start sweating. As his hungry gaze went down the man's abs and traced down the treasure trail to Peter's crotch, a pulsation grew stronger at Derek's abdomen and although the alarming thought, that the nurse might come back soon, found its way to Derek's consciousness, his desire was in control and demanded for _more_.

So his hands moved to the body's hips, sliding down the trousers, leaving one view of a tight-fit short behind. Derek paused of aroused astonishment only to continue sliding off the dispensable piece of clothing. Eyes followed every new centimeter like they discovered something out of this world, flashing uncontrolled in colors of blue.

As the trousers were taken off, Derek stroked his hands up Peter's calves, slowing down at his knees to continue upwards, taking in the echoes of Peter's veins pulsating behind the burly heating thighs.

The hands went down under Peter's hips, making Derek bow further down, diving deep into the sensation of the alpha's body warmth and scent. He worked his way under the hips, cupping one flawless ass, while his face remained few centimeters from Peter's magnificent crotch.

How did he get into this situation? It was like his brain was undersupplied of blood and surely he felt where it had gone. There was just no way for him to even think on gaining control over himself when pheromones were his opponent. Feeling the resistance stagger, Derek pushed himself from the bed and forced his way to the nearest window, opening it to hold his head outside and breathe in fresh and cool air mixed with the scent of wood and leaves, which luckily distracted him from the drugging pheromone party behind him.

When he approved himself in control (as far as thinking was even possible) he turned around to face his job so far. There was no chance to survive clothing this man. It was literally _hard _enough dealing with him from a three meter distance. The only resort was escape so Derek rushed to the door. By passing the bed he grabbed the blanket and threw it clumsily over the nude body to land just as clumsily under his nose. It looked funny but Derek didn't feel like laughing at that moment.

The door flew open and he turned towards the stairway, freezing instantly at the sight of the nurse leaning on the wall next to the door, raising an impish smile. Derek felt like he had been caught, what made him needing seconds to notice that she didn't actually bring the pajama she had said to get.

Why is she here? Maybe she had been standing there the whole time. How long has he been inside all alone? But, did she _know_? Did she know about what had happened? Hell, did she even _plan_ it? Her gaze was either the answer or just totally wicked.

Derek knitted his brows, his limbs remembering to move again, headed tensely towards the stairs. He didn't blink, keeping up their eye contact until the distance grew too big so he turned his head and rushed again. His mind was spinning. Too freaky was the turn-out of this day. He couldn't catch up with what had all taken place around him. _'Crazy…everyone turned crazy!'_ Derek's thoughts kept repeating itself. At least the surprise distracted him from his other, rather _big_ problem.

Just after he left the hospital Derek disappeared into the dark night. Because he had no peaceful place to go and he couldn't care less anymore, he decided to sleep in the woods. It wasn't his first time sleeping in the wild outside as he was a born werewolf and had grown up in this forest. Arriving at a nearby hideout of his childhood, he lay down on the mossy earth, leaves rustling as he turned to find a bearable position but remaining on his back in the end. His flat hands were keeping his lids shot in hope they could also shot down what he had seen not an hour ago. But it was useless and his hands just wiped down his tired face.

Suddenly Derek noticed a heavy smell, so familiar, so present and far too strong that it made him stop breathing, eyes widely opened.

Peter's scent was covering his hands, sending shivers down his neck and because his desire urged for it, Derek took a deep breath of the poisonous alpha pheromones. The sweet taste made him close his eyes and moan out in ecstasy causing his crotch to revive. Thank god he was in the lonely forest with no civilization nearby. This time he was unable to withstand the stiffening lust and his drugged mind kept calling up the images of naked Peter, the feeling of his skin still present pulsating in Derek's hands accompanied by the overwhelming alpha odor. He got unbearable hard, letting go of all habitual control, it couldn't have come down to any good. But the day would have ended weird anyway, no matter what Derek had or hadn't done: His dead sister behind their burned home, the strangely comfortable hospital, his by far weirdest hormonal arousal and to top it all creepy glancing nurse waiting behind the room door. Jerking off outdoors hardly competed to that.

Derek's hands drove down his stomach, remembering the man he touched while one hand slipped under his own shirt. _His_ scent befogging all senses while the young man worked his erection playfully through his trousers. The inner animal arose releasing his imprisoned instincts, claws stroking under his pants, feeling skin, like before. Muscles tensed up while he was drowning in lustful fantasies, longing for more of _him. _Jerking hard but pausing to draw for air, arriving at the edge of his endurability. Scents of his sweat and come mixed with Peter's sweetness all over his twitching body gave him the last kick, groaning fiercely to his release.

It needed some time until Derek's mind began functioning again, but mercifully the exhaustion found him faster than his thoughts. He fell asleep with his face in the mud, leaving behind one hell of a day and the strong wish (stronger than usual) to wake up in someone else's shoes.


End file.
